


Appropriate Consequences

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Taking Liberties [4]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow-up to Christmas Spirits. Rimmer may have strayed once, but Kochanski and Holly plan to make damn sure that he doesn't do it again. F/f, f/f/m smut. Pure candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Red Dwarf characters belong to Grant Naylor.

Rimmer was two steps into the sleeping quarters he shared with Kochanski and Holly before he realised that the lights hadn't voice-activated when he asked. It was getting late, and malfunctioning lights was just another thing on the list of things he didn't want to have to worry about. Annoyed, he called out, 'Lights!' again, putting one hand out to make sure he wasn't going to run into anything. It came as a mild surprise that a) the lights _still_ didn't turn on and b) something furry and hard closed around his wrist with a click.

'Hey, AJ,' Kochanski's voice said out of the darkness right in front of him.

'Krissie? Wha--' He put his other hand out as well, trying to find her, and was rewarded only by the soft fur encircling that wrist as well.

'Lock,' Holly said from behind him.

'Already done it.' Kochanski, stifling a giggle.

'The _door_, you goofball.' The lights came on, dimmed to much less than their usual harsh brilliance, and Rimmer blinked. Kochanski stood up from in front of him, holding a piece of chain. A piece of chain that just happened to be attached to a pair of handcuffs, which were -- surprise surprise - locked firmly around his wrists. They were fluffy and pink. Rimmer suspected they had been a joke at some stage. Now there was an extra chain hooked to them, the end of which was in Kochanski's hand.

Holly came up close behind him, and he could hear the frown in her voice. 'Kris, he's still wearing his shirt.'

'Scissors are on the table.'

'So they are.' Holly picked the scissors up and came to stand beside Kochanski, looking critically at Rimmer's clothing. 'At least we can get his trousers off without the scissors. They look new.'

'They _are_ new. You gave me them for Christmas. Mind explaining what's going on here?' Rimmer asked.

Holly and Kochanski gave him an identical serious look. 'We've decided that, after the events of Christmas Day, you need a lesson in fidelity,' Kochanski explained.

'Ah,' Rimmer said slowly. 'So this isn't a prelude to a New Year's party?' It was, after all, the thirty-first of December, although exactly which year they didn't know. Mind you, it might have been the sixth of January, or even the tenth of July, but according to the calendar Holly had kept as ship's computer, tonight was a RDO for most of the crew and an excuse to get leglessly drunk. Lister was probably getting pissed, although considering what had happened on Christmas Day, Rimmer wouldn't be surprised if Lister never drank again.

'Not exactly,' Holly said. 'If you learn your lesson, you might get a kiss at midnight.' She snapped the scissors a couple of times and then methodically cut open his shirt, reducing it to rags as she removed it from him. Kochanski took a step forward and bent her head to flicker her tongue over his nipple, and Rimmer shivered at her touch. 'Kris? Stop that and do what we agreed on.'

Kochanski stopped licking Rimmer's chest, looking momentarily irritated that she couldn't keep going, but tugged on the chain and led Rimmer over to the double bed -- no, to the towel rack just near the head of it, beside the shower door. She looped the chain around the rack several times, giving him enough slack so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable, and then clicked a padlock in place. Standing up wasn't exactly comfy, but when he moved to sit on the floor she shook her head at him and then undid his belt buckle.

'Hang on a sec,' Holly said, kneeling down to untie Rimmer's shoelaces and pull the rather worn black shoes off his feet, hurling them into a corner and following them with his socks. Rimmer was now quite confused, but decided to go along with whatever it was they had planned. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice in the matter. Finally he was naked, and Kochanski let him sit down.

'Now, AJ,' Kochanski began, 'do you know what you did wrong on Christmas Day?'

'Er... had sex with Lister?' Like it was even a real question.

'That's right,' Holly said. 'We thought you'd be here to celebrate Christmas with us, and instead you disappeared, and then came back to tell us that you'd gone and had sex with Lister.' She stood back up. Neither of the two women was particularly tall, but at the moment they towered over Rimmer, and he felt like shutting his eyes to see if they'd go away. 'That's not good form for a boyfriend, now, is it?'

'N-no,' Rimmer squeaked. 'Bad form.'

'So how did it happen?' Kochanski asked. 'A few drinks in his quarters? Then the shower -- or was that afterwards?'

'I'm surprised you didn't get brewer's droop,' Holly put in. She had always been the blunter of the pair. 'Alcohol's not good for that sort of activity.'

'Neither of us did,' Rimmer said. Flashing back to that afternoon, he could clearly remember just how hard Lister's cock had been, especially when it had been inside him, pushing into him, Lister's breath on the back of his neck, Lister's semi-strangled moans and the way Lister's hand had tightened on him just before they both came. And although he was more than a little embarrassed to be handcuffed to a towel rail and being interrogated by both his girlfriends, his physical reaction to the memory was immediate and obvious.

'Oh, look,' Kochanski said. 'Isn't it funny, how they twitch before they get really hard? Like a divining rod looking for water, only this one's looking for something else.'

'Like Lister,' Holly said. 'Planning to sink into Lister's well again, Rimmer?'

'Again?' His voice _had_ broken when he was thirteen, he was sure of it, but the trebly tremor that was coming out of his mouth now reminded him of puberty. 'I didn't -- last time--'

Holly looked at Kochanski, and they had identical expressions again, this time a combination of surprised-amused. 'Hear that, Kris? I would never have figured him to be a catcher rather than a pitcher.'

'I think he's got a lot of potential to play for either side,' Kochanski said quite seriously, breaking into a snicker only when she looked down at Rimmer. 'Poor baby.'

'Are you going to stand there and make fun of me all day, or _do_ something?' Rimmer asked.

'Do something,' Holly said. 'You get to sit there. You don't get to touch yourself. And you get to think very hard about the consequences of cheating on both of your girlfriends.'

'I think he's got the 'very hard' part under control, Hol,' Kochanski said.

Holly put a temporary end to Kochanski's joking by pulling her close and kissing her. Rimmer, as a man living one of the classic male fantasies -- two women together _and_ wanting him as well -- suddenly realised what they had in mind. Quite simply, they were going to send him stark staring insane just by making him watch them make love.

_Bugger._

He'd just spent the whole day servicing nothing more interesting than an M&amp;M dispenser. Thoughts of New Year's celebrations had been dancing in his head all day and making it necessary for him to stand behind the maintenance cart every time someone stopped to speak to him, just to disguise the evidence of his arousal. And now it looked like he wasn't even going to get to masturbate over the live-action lesbian porn unfolding in front of him. Holly was unbuttoning Kochanski's shirt -- no scissors here, not for two hundred dollarpounds worth of silk - and Kochanski was patiently letting her do it, although the speed at which she tore Holly's own shirt off seconds later made Rimmer think she probably wasn't as patient as she looked. Neither of them fumbled the bra catches; Rimmer was still a novice in that area, despite almost a full year of practice.

'Er,' he tried.

Neither of them were paying attention to him. This was probably something to do with Holly having her mouth firmly fastened over Kochanski's left nipple. Definitely not a position in which either participant was likely to be distracted by any external stimuli. His mouth ached with the desire to be where Holly was now, or better, to have them both on the bed, alternating between tasting first one of them, then the other. The double bed wasn't the best accommodation for the three of them, but they had learned to make it work, and dammit, he wanted to make it work now. He let out a short moan, and _that_ got their attention.

'I think AJ has something he wants to say to us,' Kochanski told Holly.

Holly gave Kochanski's nipple a last thoughtful lick -- Rimmer could see her tongue swirling -- and then straightened up, nodding. 'I think he does. Rimmer? Did you have something to say?'

'I'm sorry I went to Lister's,' Rimmer said. 'I'm sorry that anything happened.' _Now please untie me and let me come and play, because this has to be the most unfair thing that's happened to me since I failed my thirteenth exam._

The two women regarded each other for a minute, which quickly turned into two minutes, given that both of them were topless and there was a lot to regard. Rimmer squirmed. His erection wasn't subsiding in the least, even though the action had stopped. He shifted to sit with his knees drawn up to his chest, but that only made things worse. Now they were looking at him, and Kochanski was giggling again.

'Not good enough,' was Holly's verdict, and she didn't even let Kochanski weight in with an opinion before her mouth was all over Kochanski again, and Rimmer let out another moan of pure, unfulfilled agony. This time they ignored it, and Holly's hands were working at Kochanski's skirt belt. The skirt fell to the floor, the belt buckle jingling when it hit the ground, and both Rimmer and Holly moaned when they realised that Kochanski wasn't wearing anything under the skirt. Holly immediately slid one hand in between Kochanski's thighs. Rimmer wondered if either of them would notice if he started humping the towels hanging off the rack. The nearest one smelt of Kochanski, and was damp. They'd probably showered not long before he came in, the two of them in there together, moving soapy hands across each other's bodies, like him and Lister--

_No._

He wasn't meant to be thinking about him and Lister at all. That was the whole purpose of this exercise. That was the reason he was sitting here handcuffed to a bloody towel rail, cock screaming out to be touched -- at this point he felt the slightest touch would make him come -- watching his two lovers and not allowed to touch them himself. If there was a dictionary handy, he would cross out whatever definition they had of _unfair_ and write this little scenario in. Except that it _was_ fair, because he _had_ cheated.

They were on the bed now, both completely naked, and Rimmer sat up on his heels to be able to see them properly. Now that he came to think of it, he hadn't really watched them, just the two of them, before. He'd always been involved somehow. This time, though, it was Holly and Kochanski and not Rimmer, and he was almost jealous of the two of them for excluding him. Holly had her head buried between Kochanski's thighs, and Kochanski's face was flushed pink. Rimmer knew that look. Kochanski was close to climax. Very close. He watched her eyes close even tighter, her mouth drop open, and heard the sound of her cry, inarticulate, not a name or a word or even the all-purpose _Oh God_, but just a sound of pure pleasure.

Holly lifted her head, and Kochanski whimpered, and Rimmer could see the wet gleam on Holly's mouth. His tongue poked out between his lips, wanting to kiss her, to taste Kochanski from Holly's mouth, but Holly shook her head at him before going back down on Kochanski.

Just watching Kochanski cry out and writhe under Holly's mouth was going to make him come. Holly had told him he couldn't touch himself, but she hadn't said anything about him not coming. As Rimmer thought that, Holly lifted her head again and said, 'Rimmer. No coming until we say you can.' Rimmer voiced an almost inaudible howl and thumped his head against the side of the bunk, but kept watching them. It was impossible to do otherwise. Besides, even if he kept his eyes closed, he would still be able to hear them -- Kochanski's moans, the little wet sounds as Holly slid a finger deep inside her, the jumbled pleas that poured from Kochanski's mouth when Holly took the finger away again. Rimmer knew without a doubt that this had all been Holly's idea. Trust the computer who had only had a body for two years to be the inventive one. Her Christmas present to the two of them had been a promise to work their way through all the most feasible positions of the _Kama Sutra_.

But that was beside the point, because right now Rimmer would settle for the very first position all boys learned, which involved one hand and a motion he had heard described as 'like shaking a bottle, only slower'. He had to resort to stretching up higher on his knees, trying to keep any other part of his body from touching his cock and triggering the orgasm that Holly had forbidden. Not that Holly was currently in any position to enforce the rule -- she was the one sprawled on her back now, Kochanski reciprocating the pleasure-giving. Holly was almost close enough to kiss -- he leaned closer, almost yanking his shoulders out of their sockets -- but one of her hands came up and pushed him away again. He didn't even know if she knew she'd done it. He settled back to sit on his heels and watch as Kochanski expertly brought Holly to orgasm twice in quick succession. Much to his annoyance, resigning himself to the situation didn't make it any easier to endure.

Finally, it seemed they had given each other enough pleasure for the time being. Both sat up and turned to him, Holly's arm draped proprietarily over Kochanski's shoulders.

'Now,' Kochanski said.

'Do you understand that you need to make a proper apology?' Holly asked.

'I'm sorry for cheating on you both,' Rimmer said, his mouth opening and spilling the words out. 'I'm sorry for letting Lister fuck me in the shower. I'm sorry for going behind your backs on Christmas Day. I'll never do it again.' His shoulders were screaming for him to be let out of the cuffs, but the rest of his body was taut with arousal, and frankly, who needed shoulders anyway? 'Please forgive me.'

'I'm impressed,' Holly said after making him wait for another long minute of silence. 'Are you impressed, Kris?'

'Mmmm. I think we can uncuff him now.'

'From the towel rail, anyway.'

'What?' Rimmer protested as Kochanski unhooked the padlock. 'You can't -- my shoulders--'

'Re_lax_, AJ,' Kochanski said. 'We're not going far.' She pulled him into the shower and wrapped the chain around the hand rail in there; the JMC was disabled-friendly, and the hand rail was at a height that meant Rimmer's arms weren't going to be wrenched out of their sockets. Once he was secured to her satisfaction, she and Holly stood side by side to look at him.

'Poor Rimmer,' Holly said.

'I think he's really repentant,' Kochanski said.

'Do you want us to do something about that erection?'

Rimmer nodded frantically. If he didn't come soon -- and it had taken his entire willpower allotment for the rest of his life not to -- he was going to die when his cock exploded.

Kochanski stepped forward and stroked him just once, her forefinger running from the base of his cock to the tip. It jumped under her touch, and Rimmer made a sound he'd been previously unaware that people could make, and Kochanski smiled. He was fixated on her face as she leaned in and kissed him, a chaste press of her lips against his, pulling back when his tongue tried to enter her mouth.

'Krissie -- please--'

Kochanski moved away from him again, and Holly came forward, but only the tiniest bit.

'Let's do something about that erection,' she said, and turned the cold water on full blast, completely drenching him, making him scream in surprise and shock. The tiny needles of water battered his body all over and he was unable to escape them, chained as he was to the goddamned hand rail. Holly left the water on a full two minutes before shutting it off.

'You -- you--' Rimmer's teeth were chattering. His erection had well and truly gone down. In fact, it felt rather as if his dick was attempting to crawl up his arse for warmth. Not a mental image he was particularly pleased with. 'Holly! Krissie!'

'Yes?' Kochanski asked, too innocently.

Rimmer hung his head. 'I suppose I deserved that.' Wet and miserable and with a shrivel factor to rival that of Antarctic explorers, he had never been more sorry in his life.

The clock in the sleeping quarters buzzed, and a recording of Holly's voice came over the loudspeaker to tell all personnel that it was half-past eleven, time to start preparing for the New Year's countdown. Kochanski came and unchained him, and then turned the shower on to a gentle warming spray, and she and Holly took turns soaping and rinsing various bits of him. Rimmer apologised several more times, and each time he did, they told him that now he was forgiven, and they knew he'd learned his lesson.

By the time the last ten seconds to midnight were being counted down (another recording), the three of them were in bed together, doing anything but sleeping. They managed an awkward, sloppy but fun three-way kiss on the stroke of midnight.

'Happy New Year, Krissie,' Rimmer said. 'Happy New Year, Hol.'

'Happy New Year, both of you,' Kochanski said.

'Ditto,' Holly said. 'And now, I think we'd better make sure that Rimmer hasn't been permanently damaged by the cold.'

He hadn't.


End file.
